The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of WEIGELA which is grown as an ornamental deciduous shrub for use in the garden and landscape. The new cultivar from the family Caprifoliaceae is known botanically as WEIGELA×hybrida and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘WF-2009’.
‘WF-2009’ was first observed by the inventor in 2003 in Madison, Ohio as a naturally occurring branch sport which was growing on one plant within the inventor's commercial crop of Weigela ‘Variegata’ (unpatented). The inventor was attracted to the unusually broad yellow marginal band in the leaf. Plants propagated from the initial branch sport were observed over time and found to possess other desirable characteristics, especially a strong upright habit and an ability to withstand full sun, without scorching, during summer in Ohio.
The parent of ‘WF-2009’ is an individual plant of WEIGELA ‘Variegata’ which is also the closest comparison variety known to the inventor. Whereas the cream-white margins of WEIGELA ‘Variegata’ occupy a variable proportion of leaf area, typically between 5% and 10%, the cream-yellow margins of ‘WF-2009’ occupy between 25% and 30% of a typical leaf surface area.
‘WF-2009’ may also be compared with two other varieties of Weigela with variegated foliage, Weigela ‘WALWEIGEYE’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,842) which arose as a variegated sport of Weigela ‘Rubidor’ (unpatented) and Weigela ‘BRIGELA’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,666) which arose as a variegated sport of Weigela ‘Bristol Ruby’ (unpatented). Whereas, the flowers of both ‘WALWEIGEYE’ and ‘Brigela’ are dark red, the flowers of ‘WF-2009’ are white to pale pink in color. Whereas the variegation of ‘WALWEIGEYE’ occupies approximately 50% of leaf area and is golden yellow, the variegation of ‘WF-2009’ occupies approximately 25% to 30% of the leaf surface and is cream-yellow
‘WF-2009’ was first asexually propagated by the inventor in summer 2003 in Madison, Ohio. Asexual propagation was accomplished using softwood cuttings. Since that time, under careful observation, the distinguishing characteristics of ‘WF-2009’ have been determined stable and uniform, and to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.